


[Podfic] Pillars of Salt

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood Guts Drama and Spooky Creepy Voices, Demon Summoning, Gen, Mild Gore, Mystery, Oujia Board, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: There are demons going missing, Crowley is asked to investigate.
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Pillars of Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pillars Of Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205288) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Happy Halloween, everyone! This is such a spooky fic, so a big thank you to Entanglednow for letting me take a shot at it! Stay safe out there!

Google Drive Link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oueGU2lLf26RnKFmk6e9Et2ysFpBQhwQ/view?usp=sharing

[GoogleDrive Hyperlink: Pillars of Salt](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oueGU2lLf26RnKFmk6e9Et2ysFpBQhwQ/view?usp=sharing)

YouTube Video Link (with picture!): https://youtu.be/s1qrzVxHJV0

[YouTube Video Hyperlink: Pillars of Salt](https://youtu.be/s1qrzVxHJV0)

Very Respectfully,  
SkyAsimaru


End file.
